Pretty Little Wedding
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: Emily and Ali's wedding. ROMANCE. Oneshot. Takes place after senior year.


"So how does it feel to be getting married tomorrow?" Hanna wondered as the four girls sat in Spencer's huge hot tub. Emily was eighteen and senior year had just let out, and Ali had proposed to her on the night that school ended. Turned out it really had been Their Ali who had come back after all those unforgettable years, and Courtney had been in the Preserve while Ali got her own life. The twin that had gone to the Preserve was Courtney. Courtney had been with them at the barn and hypnotized them, because she was switching to another mental hospital in the morning. It had been Ali who was their friend and Courtney who went to the Preserve.

On the night of their sleepover in Spencer's barn, it had been Their Ali in the barn-who was actually Ali. Courtney was home that night, and _she _had been murdered. She was wearing Ali's ring so people thought it was Ali who was killed, and Ali was sent to the Preserve. Ali had come home and was revealed as Courtney, and she was the same twin that had been with them most of middle school, the real Ali.

"Em?" Hanna waved her hand in front of Emily's face and snapped her fingers. "Come in, Emily."

Emily blinked and she was in the hot tub again. "Sorry," she apologized. "Just lost in thought."

"Aren't we all," agreed Aria.

"So?" Hanna urged.

"Oh," Emily remembered. "Yeah, it's great. Nervewracking, I guess. My mom didn't really predict me marrying-"

"A girl," finished Spencer.

"Yeah." Emily turned to Aria. "So how are you and Ezra?"

"Just fine," Aria informed. "We're heading to New York right after the wedding. Ezra wanted to move right away but I said I couldn't miss my two best friends' wedding."

Emily smiled. "So what exactly happened with that Klaudia girl?" Spencer wondered.

"She went back home," Aria explained. "Her mom got diagnosed with cancer."

"Good for her," Spencer commented.

"Spence," Emily protested.

"What?" Spencer said. "Maybe Klaudia'll get it too, and then realize that the world isn't all bad and stop stealing my friends' boyfriends."

"Bottoms up, ladies," Ali called, and brought them all fresh lemonade from Spencer's kitchen. Ali slid in beside Emily and they shared a brief kiss before drinking their lemonade. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow. You're probably so beautiful."

Emily blushed and hid it with a kiss, and Ali smiled and pushed a lock of black hair behind Emily's ear. "I can't wait either," she admitted. "With all the crap that we've gone through, we both deserve it." Their lips touched again.

"Hey-no making out in the hot tub," said Hanna, but fell silent one Hanna and Lucas themed comment later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"How was the hot tub party today at Spencer's?" Mrs. Fields asked after dark that evening as Emily headed up the stairs.

"It was fun," Emily said, and she went in her room and closed the door. She slid her closet door open and looked at her wedding dress yet again. It _was _beautiful, and Ali was sure to love it. It was long, white, strapless, and it fit tightly around Emily's waist. She was going to wear her mom's wedding shoes, a diamond necklace with a topaz in the middle, and one of her mom's heirlooms that was a pair of pearl earrings.

Emily ran a bath, washed her hair and when she got out she brushed her teeth and climbed into bed in her towel.

_The cries were coming from somewhere very close. Then there were pounding sounds. Another cry. A muffled scream. Emily faced the closet. "Someone's _in _there!"_

_Spencer shot forward and turned the knob. The smell wafted out in putrid, powerful waves. Emily gagged, covering her mouth with the bottom of her shirt._

"_Oh my God," Spencer shouted. Then Emily looked down and screamed louder than she'd ever screamed before. A rotted corpse was splayed out in the bottom of the almost-empty closet. The legs were bent halfway up the wall at a disfiguring angle, and the head lolled off to the left, resting on top of an Adidas shoe box. The skin was a sallow yellow, and there was a horrible waxy substance on what was the left of the cheeks. The skin and muscles around the mouth had rotted away into a hollow put. The beautiful golden hair looked like a wig, and the forehead with swarmed with maggots._

_It was Ian Thomas._

"What did I say about getting beauty sleep?" Hanna scolded Emily the next morning as Emily blinked to get the dream out of her head. It didn't work.

"Sorry," Emily apologized. "Bad dream."

Hanna groaned as she did Emily's makeup. Her hair had already been done beautifully-by Hanna, of course, who had offered to be her hair _and _makeup designer. It was what Hanna wanted to do, and she and Lucas would be off to New York with Aria and Ezra after the wedding.

After what seemed like forever, Hanna finally left the room so Emily could put on her dress. When she heard the wedding music, Hanna rushed in and then went to stand by Spencer's back door where the other bridesmaids and groomsmen. The wedding was taking place in Spencer's huge backyard. Aria, Spencer, and Hanna were the bridesmaids, and Emily's sister Carolyn was the maid of honor. Jason was the best man and Lucas, Toby, and Ezra were groomsmen.

Emily couldn't see Ali from where she was standing, and she grew impatient quickly. Exactly ten seconds after Aria and Ezra turned the corner, Emily and her dad went outside.

Emily's breath caught in her throat and she swallowed. Ali was absolutely stunning. She was wearing a strapless, off white dress with white gloves and her blonde hair down and curled. Her dress was long and it also had a train, and the dress flowed around her waist.

Emily blinked. This couldn't be real, but it was. It all was, and she and Ali were going to have their happily ever after. Mr. Fields put Emily's hand into Ali's, and Emily clenched Ali's hand like a lifeline as the vows began.

"I do," Emily finally said.

"I do," Ali echoed, and leaned in and kissed her.

It was bliss. It was like the audience wasn't even there. Emily wrapped her arms around Ali and pulled her close, inhaling that familiar scent that was so…_Ali_. Ali's tongue slid into her mouth and it wasn't until Ali had tasted every inch of Emily's mouth-in front of all their friends and family, that was definitely something Ali would do-that the silence was filled by clapping and cheering, of course with the occasional whistles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hanna had arranged the reception too, which was taking place also in Spencer's backyard. Some people had dipped their feet in the hot tub-mostly adults deep into conversation with wine glasses in their hand. However, Emily hadn't gotten to see much as she was passed around by family and friends, and then she had been "busy"-as she put it-kissing Ali until people began making toasts. They had managed to get The Band Perry to sing at Emily and Ali's wedding-one of Ali's cousins had a friend who knew the band.

"I am so happy," Emily sighed against Ali's lips. They were slow dancing to "If I Die Young", one of Emily's favorite songs. "I hope we're always this happy."

"Me too," Ali answered, and their lips met again. "I'm so glad we could afford Hawaii as our honeymoon."

Emily nodded. "I've always wanted to go there."

"Well we'll be there tonight," Ali promised. "Can't tell you where we're staying, though. It's kind of a surprise."

Emily smiled. "I like surprises."

"Me too." Ali tapped Emily on the nose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Hours later, Emily savored the feeling of the cool tile floor on her bare skin. She had just gotten out of the shower in their bathroom and was stressing out about their honeymoon night. Unfortunately for Emily, she and Ali had never made love and, assuming they would, it was going to be their first time.

"Are you okay in there, Em? It's been an hour," Ali called, knocking softly on the door.

"I'm fine," Emily called back and she got up, pulled the white towel tighter around her, and emerged from the bathroom to see the surprise of her life.

The surprise of her life was Ali, who was dressed in black and pink lace lingerie, and she was standing right outside the bathroom door. Emily immediately sprung on Ali, crushing their lips together in a heated kiss. Ali's arms went around Emily's waist, and the towel loosened on Emily's body. Mumbling under her breath, Ali all but ripped the towel off of Emily and it fell on the floor, forgotten in the next second as Emily and Ali made their way to the huge bedroom. Once there, the light flicked on and Emily vaguely remembered being pushed onto the bed. Ali was beside her in the next second, their kiss never breaking. Ali's pink and black lingerie instantly came off and they fell in the sea of white pillows.

"Do you want to?" Ali asked against Emily's neck as she kissed her way down Emily's jaw.

"Yes," begged Emily, and white liquid spilled all over the sheets. "Whoops. _Yes_."

Ali smiled. "It's okay, my love." She kissed Emily, and they kissed and kissed until Emily fell asleep.


End file.
